


Dance of the Moonlit Witch

by pink___stardust



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, reader is a witch, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink___stardust/pseuds/pink___stardust
Summary: Wallachia was plunged into chaos when Dracula released the hordes of Hell in revenge for the murder of his beloved wife. You are a witch in disguise tending to the injured and ailing of Gresit when a meeting with Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades irrevocably changes the course of your life – by putting you on the path of collision with Alucard, the son of Dracula himself. But as the four of you venture to kill Dracula, your own past follows closely behind…
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dance of the Moonlit Witch

It burns.

Your lungs, your throat, your skin, your muscles – they burn. Searing hot pain engulfs all of your senses as the fire feasts on your flesh.

You scream, but cannot hear yourself over the roaring flames. Is this what dying feels like?

Your mother mouths something from across you. Her tears are immediately dried by the fire as it creeps closer, closer, until she too is consumed by it.

You scream again. You are alone.

Suddenly, it ends. You float above the pyre as the fire rages on, watching in numbed horror as your own body is turned to ash before your eyes. Your mother, your aunts, your sisters – they’re all gone. Ash and soot rain down onto the frenzied crowd below. 

Then, you wake up.


End file.
